


Heroic Star

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-Aged, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: NyxNoct week 2020!Day 1: Unexpected connection. Nyx craves sushi after a long mission and ends up finding something new.Day 2: Birthday. Noctis arranges a surprise for Nyx.Day 3: Rescue. Nyx wakes up to blood and pain. He calls for help.Day 4: Home. Nyx has many homes. Noctis is determined to get to know them all.Day 5: Status Effect. Nyx can't believe that of all the possible status effect the daemon had, it was this one....Day 6: Cuddles. Typical instances of cuddling between Nyx and Noctis.Day 7: Alternate universe. Prince Nyx of Galahd mets the Prince of Lucis. Only problem is, Prince Noctis is Galahd's prisoner.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 44
Kudos: 42
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	1. Unexpected Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to NyxNoct week 2020 drabbles! I'll be updating the tags as I go along. Some of the tags are there for later prompts.

Nyx stumbled out of the debrief with a pounding headache and the deep seated craving for sushi. He didn’t know why sushi but it was what he wanted and nothing -Nothing!- was going to get in his way.

He made sure Libs and Crowe were on their way home safely before looking for the closest sushi place that wasn't super expensive. It took a bit of scrolling before he found one with a reasonable price range that wasn't an hour away from the Citadel. "Sushi here I come!" Nyx whispered to himself, stomach rumbling just a bit shy of painfully.

The restaurant was tucked away by the northern harbor, surrounded by warehouses and boats. It was smaller than what Nyx had expected considering the raving reviews it had online but looked clean and well maintained. With a shrug, he headed in and took a seat at one of the tables when greeted.

The day's special was marked on the blackboard, Grouper Sushi Caught by Chef. Caught by the chef, uh? Nyx decided he had to try it out and ordered half a dozen to start along with beer and some tempura veggies.

He snacked on the veggies as he waited for his sushi, his gaze trailing over the décor of the restaurant. Pictures dotted the walls surrounded by a few awards. Nyx frowned as he spotted a familiar figure on one of the pictures.

Was that…? King Regis? 

His lips twitched into a smile as he realized that it was indeed the king, though dressed in casual clothes, a beret Nyx could swear he'd seen on the Marshall's head a week ago, and a pair of sunglasses. If he hadn't seen the man in a similar state while escorting the king to his son's apartment, Nyx doubted he could have recognized him.

It helped that Lord Amicitia could be seen looming awkwardly in the background, in a similar state of casualness. Nyx's thoughts were brought back to his meal as his sushi arrived. The pale red meat glistened under the overhead light in such an appetizing way that his stomach rumbled loudly.

The first taste was just as delicious as Nyx had expected. The grouper melted in his mouth and the rice under it was just perfectly done and formed. A small moan of appreciation escaped him even as Nyx grabbed his second sushi and took a gulp of his beer.

It was divine! A meal worthy of Leviathan herself! He quickly ordered more of the grouper sushi, some tuna and crab as well. 

He finished his meal almost an hour later, his stomach pleasantly full and the slight buzz of alcohol helping him relax. Nyx signaled the waiter for the bill and, as he paid for his excellent meal, glanced into the kitchen behind the counter. 

His wallet fell onto the counter as a shocked, "Noct?" left his lips. 

There, dressed in a dark blue shirt and a white apron, was the last person he expected to see. Noctis lifted his eyes from his work, the bright grouper meat a clear sign of what he was doing, and gave him a soft smile. "Hey Hero! My shift is ending in a bit, wait for me?"

Nyx nodded numbly as he scrambled to pick his wallet back up and finish paying. He grabbed a seat at the bar and watched his boyfriend as he worked. Smooth movements belied the experience Noctis had as he sliced the fish and shaped the rice with ease. The soft playful banter between the chefs told Nyx how comfortable the usually taciturn prince was within the kitchen.

And it explained the lack of rumors about a visit by the King to such a small, out of the way restaurant. The picture was simply that of a proud father visiting the workplace of his beloved son.

A hand touching his shoulder brought his back to the present as Nyx turned to greet Noctis with a kiss. "Hey you. When did you start working here?"

Noctis hummed into the kiss. "About 5 years ago?" Nyx raised a brow. Noctis shrugged as he stepped back, his hands sliding down Nyx's arms until they were holding hands. "Wanted to work, you know?" 

Nyx nodded. He knew Noctis hated the fuss and expectations of his title. "Well, the grouper was excellent. All my compliments to the chef." Nyx lowered his tone and watched as Noctis shivered, his eyes going wide.

"Escort me home?" The words were whispered into Nyx's ear. 

"As you wish." And Nyx stepped out into the night, his heart walking beside him.


	2. Day 2: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis prepared quite the gift for Nyx.

Noctis walked over to where Nyx was resting on the railing with a smile. “Brought snacks.” Noctis extended the bag of chocolate covered almonds towards his boyfriend. Nyx hummed as he grabbed a handful, his eyes never leaving the horizon. Noctis slid beside him, gently pressing against his side as he joined Nyx in watching the coast of Galahd approaching.

“I had forgotten how the ocean smelled around Galahd.” Nyx said softly. Noctis hummed an acknowledgement even though he couldn’t smell a difference himself. Nyx continued, “You can smell the market on the wind. Shiva, I missed this.”

“Tell me more?” Noctis had asked this so many times, wanting to know about the islands of Nyx’s youth, about his childhood. And just like always, Nyx smiled at him and shared his memories with Noctis.

“Crowe used to show up at my or Lib’s house at Ifrit-o-clock of the morning just to drag us to see the sunrise from those cliffs.” Nyx pointed at a jagged peak juting from the coastline. Several children were playing there. Noctis leaned against Nyx’ arm and imagined how beautiful the view had to be from there.

Nyx then pointed at the quay where they would be docking. “The kids of our village would gather around the quay when the boats came back from their fishing. Folks would pay us to bring the best catches to this or that place.” Nyx laughed at the memories and added. “Libs was fought over since he could haggle like no one else AND had an eye for the best fishes. His dad used to bribe him into getting the best ones for their shop.”

“The market is on every day but the biggest one is always on the saturday. Where the saturday market would take place was set on a rotation. Mom would wake me and Selena up at dawn so we could get her baskets ready in time. Dad walked her over then came back to pick us up so we could get some more rest.”

“Pelna dared Libertus to take a bite of a jellyfish once.”

“Selena played the role of Ramuh in the play. The kids were terrified of her for a week after she performed! She had the disappointed and judgy glare down to an art.”

Noctis listened to each anecdote with a smile. He asked questions and encouraged Nyx to give the embarrasing details of certain events just so he could tease the ones involved later. As the boat finally bumped into the dock, sending the crew scrambling to tie their ship down; Nyx tilted Noctis chin upwards with a delicate touch and kissed him. 

“Thank you for arranging this.”

Noctis smiled and rose to his toes to kiss Nyx back. “Happy birthday Hero. Now introduce me to your parents so I can get on their good side.” Nyx laughed and swept Noctis unto the shores of his childhood home.


	3. Day 3: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx wakes up to blood and pain. He calls for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this prompt was going to be your average Noctis rescues Nyx from Niflheim. It turned into this after I spent Saturday in an odd (for me) dissociative state and felt compelled to write what I needed in that time.
> 
> So content warning for the chapter: implied injuries, implied torture, ptsd, flashback to traumatic events, description of past injury.

Nyx carefully counted his breath, eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the bloody sight he’d woken to. It wasn’t real. Nyx knew it wasn’t real. He was in Insomnia, in his appartment within the Galahdian District. Libs was safe two doors down. Crowe was likely with him, bugging him into making breakfast for her.

Pelna…. Pelna wasn’t in Insomnia but he was with the Marshall so he was safe too.

The ghostly touch of a blade gliding through his flesh made Nyx gasp and scrambled for the phone he knew was by his bed. He bit back a whimper when his fingers felt silky wetness on the screen for a second before he managed to push past it. 

It took less than a second for him to find the number he wanted and Nyx curled back under his blanket as he waited for an answer.

“Nyx?” The sleep ladden voice felt like a punch to Nyx’s chest. He must have made some kind of noise because his anchor to reality spoke again. “Nyx? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” The voice no longer sleepy but awake and worried.

This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have called him. He couldn’t be a burden. He was a hero! He…

“....You’re not a burden Nyx. I love you. I want to help. It’s okay. You’re okay. Are you at your place?”

Had he said those things outloud? Nyx didn’t know. The smell of blood grew heavier, its metallic taste almost overwhelming Nyx as pain flashed through healed skin. He forced himself to make a noise of agreement when the last question repeated itself.

“Okay. I’m on my way. I’ll be there soon. Do you want me to get Libs or Crowe to head over?” Nyx made a wounded noise. No! Libs had his own issues, he was still healing from his injuries! “Nyx, love, breathe. You need to breathe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Can you follow my voice?” Nyx gasped and nodded. “Good. Breathe in slowly like this.”

Nyx followed, struggling against his own body as he fought to follow the instructions coming from the phone. 

He can’t.

HE CAN’T!

HE ……

The door opens and two familiar voices call out to him softly. Libs and Crowe. They shouldn’t be here….

“None of that Nyx.” Libertus rumbles from beside him. “We love you and we want to help.” A heavy weight is drapped over Nyx’s aching body, the smell of blood replaced by banana blossoms and cardemon spice. 

A hand, warm but not too warm, slid up and down his back. Both a steady weight that ground him and a distraction from the phantom blades that struck his body over and over where blades, bullets and beasts had struck true. Crowe hummed softly as she stole the phone from Nyx’s hand to put it on speaker. “Hey princeling. How long till you get here?”

Noctis’ voice was relieved as he answered, the words hard for Nyx to understand as he started shivering. Crowe’s hand grew warmer as she kept the movement steady and… Oh, it was following the breathing pattern Noctis had been guiding Nyx with. 

Somehow, this realization made everything seem more real. It made the ghosts fade away, leaving Nyx exhausted and aching for Noctis. Words were still out of reach for Nyx so he choose to focus on Noctis’ voice as he spoke with Crowe then Libertus once he returned with something Nyx would be able to eat.

Soup - warm, spicy, and everything that meant home and safety for Nyx - was thrust into his hands once Libs and Crowe had gotten him sitting, bracketed by both of them. He listened as Noctis joined in on making plans for the day.

They shouldn’t have to do this. Libertus had had plans for the day. Crowe as well. They…

“Nyx,” Libertus leaned over to press his forehead together, “We want to be here. There is nothing,  _ nothing _ , that would keep us from your side when you need us.”

Then the voice of his heart, “He’s right Nyx.” Noctis smiled as he walked into the room. “We want to help you.” Then as he crawled over the bed to slide between Crowe and Nyx, poking his tongue out as the mage gave an exagerated grumble, Noctis gently kissed Nyx. “I love you. All of you. Through good days and bad ones. Always.”

Nyx gave a watery, hesitant smile as he allowed Libertus to tug the soup out of his hand in order to curl up within the safe confine of Noctis’ arms. The steady thump of his heart felt more real than anything else. Nyx took a deep but still shaky breath before he whispered, “My hero.” into Noctis’ skin.


	4. Day 4: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has many homes. Noctis is determined to get to know them all.

Galahd

Noctis read every book he could find on Galahd as he prepared Nyx's birthday present. A month long vacation to Galahd. It was Nyx's home and the reason he came to Insomnia in the first place. But Nyx missed his family, his first home even as he'd made another one in Insomnia.

So Noctis argued with the Council as soon as the peace treaty was signed. The war was over so the Kingsglaive deserved a reward for all their hard work. And what better way to show the Kingdom's gratitude towards all those who had fought for Lucis then to have Noctis accompany them with supplies and funds to help rebuild Galahd?

Well, that's how Noctis spun it with Ignis' help. From the twinkle in his dad's eyes, Noctis knew he hadn't fooled him on the real reason for his proposal. But other than a few teasing words, Regis backed up his proposal and helped clear the way for the visit, just in time for Nyx's birthday.

As Noctis leaned against Nyx, listening to the stories of his childhood; he found himself falling in love with Galahd for more than just because Nyx's loved it.

Insomnia

Insomnia was the only home Noctis knew even though it often felt more like a prison than a home when he wasn't with his friends. Until Nyx arrived into his life, wide grin and teasing words that painted the city as a place to explore rather than dread. Nyx who carved out a home among a city that hated change. Nyx who refused to back down when challenged.

Slowly, adventure by adventure, date by date, Nyx showed Noctis the home he'd created in the Galahdian District. The meaning of different ribbons and beads that peppered the hair and clothes of his people. The traditions kept alive through generations. Noctis loved nothing more than to snuggle up to Nyx, something warm and spicy in hand as Nyx told tales of Galahd's heroes.

As their relationship turned from friend to lovers, Noctis came to view Insomnia as a home, one he shared with Nyx.

Noctis

It had been a surprise when Nyx mumbled it half-asleep. Just a soft, “You’re my home.” after Noctis had asked what kind of home he wanted to check out as possible places to buy. By the time Noctis managed to process those simple words, Nyx was snoring on his lap, hair unbraided after his shower.

He’d always thought of home as a place, a building or space that you carved out for yourself. He’d never thought to extend that definition to another person, not really. Not when the only times Noctis had ever heard of such a thing had been in Gladio’s cheesy harlequin novels.

Did that mean that Nyx was Noctis’ home too?

Noctis carefully shifted the laptop onto the table before plunging his hands into Nyx’s hair gently, combing and arranging it so it wouldn’t knot up while Nyx slept. His mind pondered the question like he would one of Ignis’ attempts at the mystery tart.

Nyx was…. Nyx was his friend first and foremost. It was the very foundation of their relationship, a friendship built between two people who wanted to escape the titles and expectations placed on them by others. It was laughing at movies and helping each other through bad days. Their friendship was where they had found themselves and each other.

Nyx was also his lover, soon to be fiance if Noctis could find time to ask Libertus and Crowe about the proper Galahdian way to propose. Nyx was soft touches and tender kisses on lazy mornings when neither had any pressing matter to deal with. Nyx was rough hands and delightful bruises after a long day of stress. As his lover, Nyx was the first person Noctis wanted to talk to when anything good or horrible happened.

As Noctis listened to Nyx practically purr under his touch, his mind drew up a thousand and one things to consider. Nyx knowing when his back ached. The million attempts by him to find a way to cook veggies that Noctis enjoyed. His habit of leaving a light on whenever Nyx crashed after a mission so Noctis knew what to expect.

The check ins after meetings with the Council or a dinner with his dad.

The little altar Noctis could see in the corner of his room, dedicated to the mother he couldn’t really remember.

The sylleblossoms cautiously blooming on the window sill.

As Nyx woke up with a sleepy yawn, Noctis had his answer. He smiled at his boyfriend and whispered, “You’re my home too, Hero.” 


	5. Day 5: Status Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx can't believe that of all possible status effects that new daemon had, it was this one.... (or that time Nyx was de-aged to his 8 year old body)

''Nyx?'' Noctis' voice startled him enough to drop the cup he'd been holding. Nyx winced as it shattered on the floor beneath his feet. He growled in annoyance and steadily ignored the coes from the nurses.

''I'll get another one for you.'' Crowe said with a grin. She rose and waved the last person he wanted to see in this state. ''Over here Princeling! Maybe you'll be able to make him stop scowling.''

Nyx's shoulders hunched forward as he heard Noctis thank Crowe before sitting down on the bed beside him. ''…..' The silence grew as Nyx refused to look at Noctis, a red flush making it even harder for him to hide how embarrassed he was.

“So that how you looked like as a child, uh? A lot cuter than I thought.” Noctis teased gently then, as Nyx continued to look as the floor, asked softly. “Nyx? Please look at me.”

Nyx flinched at Noctis' beseeching tone. It would be cruel to ignore Noct further even though he didn't want to face his lover while his body was like this. Slowly, Nyx straightened and looked up at his boyfriend. “Hey.” He murmured, wincing as his voice came out high pitched.

Shit! Of all the effects that weird daemon could have had!

Noctis smiled softly, relief plain in his eyes. “Hey yourself.” He raised an arm slowly, carefully waiting until Nyx gave a short nod before wrapping it around the small 8 year old. Nyx tensed up for a moment before he melted into the hug, burying his face against his boyfriend's chest with a whine.

“I hate this.” Nyx muttered.

Noctis hummed as he tightened his grip on Nyx. “Want to get out of here?” Nyx gave a slight nod against his chest. “Alright. Lets get this mess cleaned up then we can head home. I'll order some food and we can do whatever you want until you're back to normal.”

“Docs said it shouldn't be more than a day.” Crowe appeared by the bed, a bottle of sweet tea in one hand and a bunch of towels in the other. “I'll deal with this mess so get our kid Hero out of here before he goes insane.” Nyx snatched the bottle with a snarl of annoyance at his sister but she simply laughed at his misery and shooed them away.

Later, once he was in their home among a nest of blankets, pillows and junk food, Nyx found that he didn't mind being so small after all. Not when Noctis was able to surround him from all sides, a warm presence that offered protection against the rest of the world.

“Ifrit's balls!” Nyx howled with laughter as Noctis swore violently when his character died again, making the screen turn blood red. Okay, and maybe, just maybe, Nyx liked how being in an 8 year old body changed the way he could see Noctis.


	6. Day 6: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical instances of cuddling between Nyx and Noctis.

Noct grumbled as he's woken by a heavy weight collapsing on too of him. "Nyx!" He whined even as he shifted to grab onto the man wriggling under the blankets like a big, adorable worm. 

"Shh." Is the only reply that came as octopus like limbs twist around his body. Noctis chuckled at his boyfriend, rearranging himself to be comfortable. He tucked his head under Nyx's chin, dug his fingers into the loosened hair, and hummed sleepily as he felt Nyx relax in his arms.

There are still a few hours before Noctis needed to get up. Plenty of time to cuddle.

* * *

Nyx is lounging in the glaives break room, chatting with Pelna about the latest rumors from the staff when the door slams open. Both men jerk up right, weapons in hand before their brain caught up to who had just entered.

Noctis doesn't say a word, merely stomped over to Nyx and curled up in his arms. Nyx glanced at Pelna. His friend tilted his head slightly before striding out to leave Nyx with his boyfriend.

"Bad day?" Nyx asked, tightening his grip on Noctis as he manoeuvred them to lie down on the ratty couch. He rubbed soothing circles across Noctis' back as he waited for an answer.

Noctis gave a loose shrug as he muzzled against Nyx's chest. Nyx frowned at the shrug and tried again. "Your back?" Another shrug. "The King?" A brief shake of Noctis' head relaxed that bit of worry.

Nyx sighed and leaned back, ignoring the way the couch dug into his back. "Do I need to call Ignis?" For a moment, Nyx is worried as Noctis' shoulders start shaking. 

Then he realized his boyfriend was laughing and rolled his eyes. "What did you do Noct?"

He gets his answer when a pink haired Ignis stalked into the room. Noctis squeaked and buried himself stepper into Nyx's grasp. Nyx grinned up at Ignis and made his decision. 

Noctis' screech of betrayal is met with laughter as Nyx handed the mischievous prince over for punishment.

* * *

Noctis looked up from the papers when his phone rings. A glance at the name flashing on the screen caused him to drop his pen to answer. "Yes?"

"Prince Noctis? This is Nurse Liam from the Citadel medical office. I'm calling as you are listed as Nyx Ulric's emergency contact."

Noctis' breath caught and he hurried to ask, "Is he already?"

The nurse is quick to soothe him. "He's fine. A training accident this morning brought him into our care." Noctis sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, he does have a concussion which means that while he is free to leave, he cannot do so alone."

"Hence the call." Noctis finished. He's already sending Ignis and Gladio a message and cancelling his appointments. "I'll be right there."

It takes only a few minutes to get down to the med level. He's brought straight to Nyx, who gave him a loopy smile. "Hey beautiful."

Noct smiled as he dropped to sit by his side. "Hey Hero. Bit off more than you can chew this morning?" Nyx gave a throaty rumble as he dragged Noctis closer. Noctis chuckled as he shifted so Nyx could press his head against his stomach. 

They'd leave in a bit but for now, Nyx wanted to cuddle and Noctis was fine with that.


	7. Day 7: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Nyx of Galahd mets the Prince of Lucis. Only problem is, Prince Noctis is Galahd’s prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this au is basically what if Galahd had its own monarchy system, manages to destroy Niflheim's invasion force of their islands, then turn around and go "Lucis is doing shit to keep people safe from Niflheim so let's destroy Niflheim ourselves then deal with Lucis' failures."

Noctis bit back a cry as he was roughly forced down to his knees. Beside him, Ignis, Prompto and Gladio are put in the same position on either side of him. They’re alive but injured and captured by the invaders of Lucis. Gladio looks outraged, snarling and fighting against the soldiers holding him down but Noctis knows the edge of fear on his eyes.

Ignis looks a lot calmer but likewise, Noctis can tell his childhood friend is desperately trying to figure out a plan to get them out. As for Prompto…. his fear is clear in his face and in the slight shaking of his body however when Noctis manages to meet his eyes, the only thing he sees there is calm acceptance and fierce determination.

Noctis doesn’t have the time to process that bit, Prompto’s calm acceptance of his likely death, before his attention is drawn to approaching footsteps. More precisely, his attention is drawn to the way the soldiers react, releasing their hold on their prisoners to straighten into more military postures.

“So this is the princeling who managed to wreck Crowe’s spell?” The voice echoes through the throne room, sending a shiver down Noctis’ spine at the audacity of the speaker. Noctis draws himself up as much as he could and raises his head to glare at the person.

_ Shit! He’s gorgeous! _ Noctis wavers as he sees the approaching soldier up close. The man has a physique that rivals Gladios, with chiseled abs shown off by a black and purple shirt. A jaw that was further defined by the slight beard growing along it. Piercing blue eyes that manages to be both authoritarian and yet endlessly amused.

Noctis swallows hastily and retort, “And who are you supposed to be? A stripper?” That was not what he’d meant to say. Noctis can feel the blush creep along the back of his neck as the man throws his head back and howls with laughter, quickly joined by the others in the room. Bahamut kill him now, why had he said that?

The man shakes his head and gives an exaggerated, almost mocking bow towards Noctis. “I’ll take that as a compliment Princeling.” The amusement in his eyes had grown as they met with Noctis’. “As for who I am, allow me to introduce myself.”

In an instant, the eyes grow dark and humorless. Noctis feels another shiver invade his body for a totally different reason. His dread is only further increased when the soldier speaks again, body straight, hands held behind his back and a complete lack of care filling his posture.

“I am Nyx Ulric, Prince of Galahd. And you, Princeling, are my prisoner from this moment on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoyed this week of NyxNoct love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always wonderful!


End file.
